


Unopened Letter to the World

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A progression of Danny and Ethan's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unopened Letter to the World

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had a chance to see Motel California. I'm out of the country, and I won't be able to watch it until tomorrow. So, this doesn't include any new information we found out in that episode. Also, this is my first Teen Wolf fic, but I couldn't resist the power of the Dethan plot bunnies.

"You're a werewolf. Red eyes, fang-growing, growl-y werewolf..."

"You're not... scared?" Ethan asks, nervously flipping his pencil between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's a lot to take in, but it's honestly not that shocking." Danny bites his bottom lip and narrows his eyes as he thinks. "You know, that explains a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that a lot of people seem to die around here. A lot of weird 'animal' deaths no one can pinpoint. Though I guess those haven't been happening recently." Danny laughs, but it quickly dies in his throat. "You haven't killed anyone have you?"

"What? Of course not." It's a lie, but Ethan doesn't have the heart to tell Danny more. Not yet. The thought of losing him -- it shakes Ethan up more than it should.

"Okay. Is your brother a werewolf too?"

"Aiden?"

"No, your other brother," Danny replies, rolling his eyes. "Yes, Aiden."

"Yes, Aiden's a werewolf too. We have some cool tricks up our sleeves." He grins, and Danny cocks his head to the side.

"Like what?"

"I'm sure we'll show you some day. It's hard to do it... inconspicuously." He looks at Danny for a moment longer before asking again, "You sure you're okay?"

"Never better." He reaches down, his fingers hooking into the belt loops of Ethan's pants. He tugs him closer and presses a kiss to his lips. Ethan moans and wraps an arm around Danny. He presses another quick peck to Danny's lips before sliding down to his knees. As he reaches for the button of Danny's pants, Danny says, "My, Ethan, what big lips you have..." He grins.

"All the better to suck you off with."

They both burst out laughing.

\-- -- --

"Look, Danny, we really need to talk," Stiles says. "Like... really, really need to talk. Like, wow, you have no clue how much we need to talk."

"For the last time, I'm not breaking up with Ethan," Danny says, rolling his eyes.

"Really? 'Cause that's not -- umm -- that's not what I was going to talk about." Stiles scratches the back of his neck and shrugs his shoulders. His eyes dart about, looking anywhere but at Danny.

"What were you going to talk about, then?" Danny slings his bag over his shoulder and crosses his arms.

"I was going to talk about..." He looks around the room before hurriedly adding, "the lacrosse team. We're doing so well this year. Like really well, and I was thinking -- You know what, no. I'm not even going to try. Ethan's not okay. Like really not okay. Like time-to-breakup not okay." Danny's not sure whether he wants to laugh or punch Stiles.

"If you really wanted to date me, you should have asked me out first," Danny says.

"What?" Stiles straightens up, and his eyes go wide. "I mean, I was just --  _Yeah_ , you're right..." Stiles coughs and sucks in his cheeks. "Maybe this isn't the best --" His head perks up for a moment, and he shakes it and furrows his brow. Danny wonders what he's doing, but, before he can ask, Stiles looks back down at Danny and tries to change his expression. He clears his throat. It doesn't take too long for Danny to realize what's going on.

"Scott's in the door, trying to tell you to do something."

" _What_?" Stiles throws his hands up, looking incredibly guilty.

"You're a terrible liar, Stiles."

"I give up. But you really shouldn't be with Ethan. Like he has a serious problem, and it's kind of this bigger problem, and there's a lot I can't really say..."

"Goodbye, Stiles."

"You just gonna leave a guy hanging?"

\-- -- --

"God, you're so hot like this." Ethan whines and struggles against the handcuffs tying his hands down to the bed.

"I know." Danny grins and presses his lips against Ethan's neck. His tongue darts out, running along a vein before he sucks and nips at the skin.

Ethan squirms, and his eyes meet Danny's. "I swear to God, if you don't stop teasing..."

"You'll what? Squirm a little more?"

"I could probably break out of these handcuffs if I wanted too," Ethan huffs.

"And then you'd owe me twenty dollars."

"You paid twenty for these? That's a rip off."

Danny rolls his eyes and slides lower, his hand falling to the bulge in Ethan's pants. He palms it as his tongue traces Ethan's collarbone. Ethan's argument is lost in another moan.

\-- -- --

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Danny asks, waggling his eyebrows. He takes another shot and winces at the taste before leaning in closer to Ethan.

"Ooh, that's hard. One time I was tied up, blindfolded, and gagged, 'n' the guy poured chocolate over me 'n' licked it off." Ethan chuckles and stretches out. Danny's eyes drift down, watching his shirt ride up. He wonders what it'd be like to lick chocolate off of Ethan and watching him writhe.

His throat goes dry, and he feels a pang of jealousy.

"Don't worry, babe. It was hot, but you're hotter," Ethan says, as if sensing Danny's jealousy. "Your turn."

Danny sits up straighter. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Dirtiest fantasy."

"Easy." Danny pours himself another shot, but his hands are shaky, and some of it spills. "Oh, shit."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Question. Answer it."

"Right!" Danny takes the shot. "I want someone to fuck me until I'm raw, come in me, plug it in, and treat me like his bitch."

Ethan actually whimpers and he reaches out, grabbing Danny by the front of his shirt. They topple backwards, and Danny's eyes go wide. He chuckles breathily, and Ethan presses their lips together.

"I think I could do that," Ethan says. He nips at Danny's lower lip. "My turn."

"Weirdest place you want to fuck me?"

"Does everywhere count?" Ethan asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"No. Pick a place."

Ethan thinks for a moment, and Danny runs his tongue up Ethan's neck before sucking at the lobe of his ear.

"Middle of a field in a park. At night, though. So someone could technically catch us, but it's unlikely. What's the most public place you think you could get away with giving me a handjob or a blowjob?"

"We've already done a restaurant," Danny says, smirking.

"Fuck yeah we have. But where haven't we done it?"

Danny pulls back. "Ferris wheel."

"Handjob or blowjob?"

"Maybe both."

Ethan grins at Danny and is about to lean in for a kiss when Danny asks his question. "Do you love me?"

Ethan's eyes soften, and his hand goes up, cupping Danny's cheek before pressing another kiss, now much gentler, to Danny's lips. "Completely, you idiot."

\-- -- --

"Jesus, Ethan, what else are you hiding from me?"

Ethan reaches out to wrap an arm around Danny, but Danny shakes him off. "I -- Really, it's not as bad as it sounds." Ethan feels like his throat is closing up. "Danny --"

"You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said that you'd never killed anyone, but you had to kill your pack to --" Danny shakes his head and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to be sick."

"It doesn't make me a bad person." Ethan doesn't know what to say, but he feels Danny slipping away. He wants to hold on tighter, but it feels like he's holding onto water.

"You've killed people. Please enlighten me on how that doesn't make you a bad person."

"I --" Ethan's words die in his throat, and his eyes sting. "It doesn't mean I love you any less." Ethan moves over and tries reaching out for Danny again, but Danny pulls away before he even has a chance to try.

"I really always fall for the people who are worst for me. I should have just listened to Stiles --"

"What does Stilinski have to do with any of this?"

"He told me I shouldn't be with you. Ages ago. Kept on trying for a while, really. Anytime you weren't around."

Ethan growls. He just imagines the pesky, scrawny kid trying to explain and stumbling over his words. Stiles had tried to take his Danny away from him... "Why didn't you listen?" he asks. He takes deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Because I loved you."

Ethan's eyes go wide as his anger dissipates in a matter of seconds, and he takes a shaky breath. "Danny, please..."

"I need time to think, Eth. I just need time to think." With that, Danny gets up and walks out of the room. Ethan stares at the door long after it closes behind him and the sound of Danny's car fades into the distance.

\-- -- --

"You came back." Ethan starts to get up, but he sees the look in Danny's eyes and sits back down in his chair.

"I talked with Stiles and Scott and Isaac."

"Oh." Ethan doesn't know what to say. He can only imagine what they've said about him, and his stomach churns. But Danny doesn't even look angry. He just looks... tired. "Danny?"

"You're trying to kill them."

"Not all of them."

"Any of them is enough! They're my friends, and you've just been..." Danny reaches up, covering his face in his hands. "Was dating me just some stupid plot to get to them?"

"No." That much is the truth. He had found Danny out of his own accord. The pack had been skeptical, and Deucalion had warned him that if Danny became a liability, there would be problems, but Ethan had been careful, revealing only what he had to.

"I don't know whether to believe you." Danny's voice cracks, and he turns away. However, Ethan doesn't need to see him to know that he is crying. Ethan stumbles up and toward Danny. His arms wraps around him, and Danny collapses against his chest, sobbing.

"Why? Kill them?"

"I have to."

"But do you want to?" Danny looks up at him, and Ethan can see the disgust in his face.

"I did."

"You did?"

"I don't want to anymore, but it's not that simple." Deucalion will kill him if he doesn't continue. He wants to let go for Danny, but he can't.

"Don't kill them, Ethan. Please don't kill them."

\-- -- --

"You are the world's biggest idiot."

"You really know how to compliment a guy, Stiles," Danny says. He taps his pencil against his desk and looks over at Ethan, who is sitting over on the other side of the room.

"He's listening in on us, isn't he? He's so obvious. I swear to God, all he needs are ears that perk up."

"He’s worried." Danny frowns and looks over at their chemistry notes before grabbing the beaker and putting it over the Bunsen burner.

"Oh, that's  _precious_. He's worried? Did you forget the part where he was a killer alpha? Because I think that's something a little more worrying than you talking to me." Stiles glares at Ethan, and Ethan looks over, narrowing his eyes. When Danny turns his head and looks in Ethan's direction, though, Ethan sighs and looks down. He looks like a scolded puppy, and Stiles gapes.

"You were saying?"

"He listens to you? Can you get him to maybe not kill my friends? 'Cause that would be really nice. Oh, also, can you break up with him?" Stiles throws his hands up. "How can you go back to him?"

"He's not so bad, you know."

"Aside from the part where he's friends with an evil demon wolf who killed Erica and who wants most of my friends dead. You know, you have a point. You're right. What was I thinking?" Stiles says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know what I'm doing." Danny hopes he looks more firm than he feels. Truth be told, he has no clue what he's doing, and he knows that there's so many things wrong with Ethan, but he can't help himself. He's too in love to stand aside and watch Ethan slip out of his life.

"I really hope you do, Danny." Stiles sighs.

\-- -- --

"You want us to what?" Ethan asks.

"Teach me. Like at least how to fight." Danny shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not weak. You've seen me play lacrosse."

"Isn't he supposed to be as uninvolved with us as possible?" Aiden asks. Ethan glares at him and sighs.

"It's a lot of work, and Aiden's right. I don't want you getting in the middle of things."

"Okay, yeah, I mean, I'm not going to just jump into a fight, but I want to be able to handle myself if something happens. What if I just happen to be there when you guys start fighting?" Danny asks.

"Then you get the hell out of there," Ethan replies.

"Please?" Danny leans in and kisses his cheek. His eyes go wide, and he holds Ethan's gaze. He can see Ethan's resolve collapsing.

"This is pathetic." Apparently, Aiden can see it collapsing too.

"Aww, look at him, Aid," Ethan says, gesturing at Danny.

"Yeah, not going to work on me."

"Right, it only works when Lydia does it," Ethan says, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Danny sits up and looks between the two of them.

"Aiden's been seeing Lydia now for a while. They've been having to do it behind everyone's backs. He's totally her little bitch," Ethan says, elbowing Aiden and grinning.

"You have no right to talk," Aiden replies. "You're like a little lost puppy --"

"This is cute and all, but you're doing things with Lydia? Isn't that a problem?" Danny asks.

"Well, it works well for us. I don't tell anyone about Lydia, and Aiden doesn't tell Deucalion things about you like that we're teaching you how to fight."

"Don't drag me into this," Aiden whines.

"I mean, I could always ask Danny to tell his friends about what Lydia's up to. I'm sure he's thinking about it anyway."

 

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Aid.”

\-- -- --

“Why is Aiden such a dick?” Danny asks, taking another spoonful of ice cream and looking at Ethan. Ethan sighs. It’s no secret that Danny isn’t too fond of Aiden.

“He’s not a dick.”

“Well, he sure isn’t a rose either. I mean, you always act like he’s the stars and the moon to you –“

“If you’re jealous, I promise Aiden and I aren’t about to run off into the sunset,” Ethan replies. Ethan squeezes the bridge of his nose and runs a hand through his hair. He frowns as he looks around the Ben and Jerry’s.

“I’m not jealous. Sorry. I know he’s your brother, but he’s mean to you. He yells at you all the time whenever you mess up. He was horrible when we were training too.” He’s sure Ethan doesn’t need reminding. It’s not easy to forget Aiden screaming at him – pointing out all his mistakes.

“Danny, it’s not that easy. We kind of have the pack, but even that’s been crazy recently, considering I have to hide from Deucalion how much you know, and Aiden’s hiding Lydia entirely. We’re the only family we have.”

“Oh.” Danny’s chest tightens, and his eyes drop to the table. Ethan sighs before reaching out and setting a hand on his.

“I’m kind of an idiot, and Aiden just – he thinks it’s his job to take care of both of us. He always used to say that I was the heart and he was the brains.” Ethan smiles and shakes his head. “That was a long time ago.”

It’s hard for Danny to even imagine them young. They’re only sixteen, and they’ve been forced to grow up.

“I’m sorry,” Danny says after a moment. Ethan looks up and shrugs.

“It’s not a big deal. I know a lot of people aren’t too keen on Aiden.”

“I know, but I didn’t mean to call him out on it.”

“You did too, and it’s okay,” Ethan says, laughing. “C’mon, don’t get all sad on me.” That forces a smile out of Danny. Ethan grins back and ruffles his hair.

“Hey, careful!”

“Oh, so I shouldn’t do this?” When Ethan reaches out and ruffles it again, Danny smacks his hand away and chuckles.

\-- -- --

“He’s absolutely not sitting with us,” Scott says. He bears his teeth, and his eyes glow.

“Scott, you shouldn’t –“ Stiles starts, but Ethan interrupts him.

“Your eyes…”

“Probably should have thought that one out a little better, buddy,” Stiles says, clapping Scott on the back. He shakes his head. Even Allison looks a bit concerned. She reaches down under the table, and, even though she’s trying to hide it, it’s painfully obvious that she’s holding Scott’s hand.

“When did you become Alpha? Did you kill Derek?” Ethan asks. He goes to set his tray down, but Scott reaches out his hand, blocking the empty table space.

“Like we’re going to tell you that,” Stiles says, scoffing. “Yeah, think about sitting somewhere else.”

“Guys, please,” Danny says. “Give him a chance.”

“Why would we ever do that? I’m not a big fan of people who try to kill us,” Stiles mutters.

“Well, right now, you’re making it a bit hard not to want to kill you,” Ethan growls back. Danny scowls and elbows him, and Ethan shuts up.

“Scott, you liked Allison, even when her entire family was out to kill you. From what I’ve heard from Stiles, she wasn’t exactly nice to Isaac or Boyd or Derek at one point,” Danny says.

“That’s different!” Allison says. She frowns and looks in Stiles’ direction. Stiles sinks down in his seat a little and clears his throat.

“Danny, I told you that in private,” Stiles says. Scott glares at him. “But I guess our enemy can know our whole backstory… That’s cool too.”

“But he’s not! He’s no more the enemy than Allison was at one point. He’s on your side.”

“I don’t know. He’s hot. I say we keep him.” It’s the first time Lydia’s spoken, and everyone gives her bewildered looks. She shrugs her shoulders as she takes out her lip gloss. “What? I’m just saying that he basically already knows everything about us that you didn’t want him to know, and if we have him around, we can keep an eye on him.” She shrugs her shoulders.

“Keeping an eye on him isn’t exactly what I was going for when I was saying to be accepting,” Danny says.

“But we’ll take it,” Ethan adds. He gives Danny a look, and the two of them seem to have a mental conversation. Danny shakes his head, and Ethan nods. Eventually, Danny sighs, and they both sit down.

\-- -- --

“What?” Danny lowers his book and looks up at Ethan. His head is leaning on Ethan’s lap, and he snuggles closer to Ethan before wrapping an arm around his waist. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Well, you’ve been out with your pack the last few nights. It would make sense.”

Ethan lets out a low hum and nods his head. “I suppose so.”

“Really, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong… per se.” Ethan reaches down, his fingers weaving into Danny’s hair. His thumb runs along the back of Danny’s neck, and Danny frowns.

“Per se?”

“I’ve been thinking of leaving the pack.”

“What does Aiden think about this?”

“I haven’t told him.” Ethan sighs. “I just don’t know how to go about doing it. I doubt anyone else wants me in their pack, and without a pack to go to, it’s dangerous.”

“Eth, if it’s dangerous…”

“Don’t worry. Until there’s a way I can do it without getting murdered, I don’t plan on changing packs.” Ethan scoots down and presses a kiss to the top of Danny’s head.

They fall quiet, and Danny’s about to pick up his book when Ethan speaks up again. “Are you going to stay here tonight or go back home?”

Danny glances at his watch. It’s already ten. “I’ll just stay here.” He grabs his phone to text his parents and Ethan nods.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Does this mean I get to make you pancakes in the morning?”

Danny nods absent-mindedly and finishes his text. It isn’t until he’s completely done that he realizes what was said. “When did we become so complete domestic?” he asks, groaning.

“I really don’t know.”

\-- -- --

Danny presses his face up against the window as Ethan drives him home.

“Sorry our date got cut short. I really hate spontaneous pack meetings sometimes,” Ethan says.

“No problem. I understand.” Danny turns to look at Ethan before leaning back in his seat. For whatever reason, he feels fidgety.

“You sure?”

“Even if I wasn’t, would you be able to change it?”

“Not really.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m fine with it,” Danny says. He smiles at Ethan, and Ethan shakes his head, grinning back.

“Have I mentioned that you’re perfect?”

“Have I mentioned that you’re turning into a complete sap?”

“It’s not my fault I have the perfect boyfriend,” Ethan sing-songs.

“Again, just proving my point that you’re turning into a complete sap.”

“Don’t care.”

The drive falls silent again, and they’re nearing Danny’s neighborhood when there’s a thud on the top of Ethan’s car. “Shit.” There’s the sound of a growl, and Ethan’s eyes go wide. “Danny, get out of the car and run.”

Danny reaches for the door. It takes a few tries before he realizes it’s unlocked and he can open it, and his heart feels like he’s beating in his throat. When he finally get the door to open, he stumbles out into the road.

Derek Hale, his eyes glowing red with hair on his face, is standing by the car some girl he assumes is Cora by his side.

“Derek, are you mad?” Danny turns around to see Scott standing a few feet away from Derek. Isaac and Boyd aren’t too far behind, and they both look between Derek and Scott.

“Go home, Scott. If you’re not going to help, don’t try to stop me.”

“We’re not your enemies!”

“No, you’re not, but he is.” Derek points at Ethan, and Ethan turns to face Danny. “And if we can’t get Deucalion, we can start by eliminating his pack. He always hides behind them anyway. Doesn’t he, Ethan?”

“Danny, leave. _Please_ ,” Ethan begs. He frowns before his eyes flash red.

“I don’t want to have to hurt you,” Scott says to Derek, and Ethan turns his back completely on them.

“Danny, please,” Ethan repeats, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Danny’s lips. His features have gone human again, and Danny knows it’s to try not to freak him out.

“If he wants to hurt you, I’m not leaving,” Danny says.

“I can take care of myself. I have before.”

“Danny, for once, I agree with Ethan here. Get out of here,” Isaac over at him.

But before Danny can even listen, there’s the sound of growling. Danny turns around to see Aiden and some other pack members bound forward. Their eyes are all red, and Danny freezes. He feels like he’s entered some horror movie. He watches as Derek moves up behind Ethan, and before he has time to shout a warning, Derek throws him to the ground.

Ethan’s transformation is instantaneous, and everyone around Danny moves in a blur. He watches Derek and Ethan struggle, and Aiden and the other run towards Cora, Scott, Isaac, and Boyd. It doesn’t take long to send Cora, Isaac, and Boyd to the ground, struggling to get up.

The girl who’s in Ethan’s pack (Kali if Danny remembers) ends up locked in a fight with Derek. Scott’s dealing with Aiden, and Derek’s with Ethan. Which leaves…

Deucalion.

Danny watches as Deucalion moves towards him, and he stumbles backwards. He knows he should have run, but now it’s too late, and his feet feel rooted to the spot anyway.

“We warned Ethan to keep you out of this. Pity.” Danny is about to ask what is a pity when Deucalion reaches out his hands, his eyes suddenly glowing red and his nails long. He reaches forward, and Danny yells out.

“Ethan, we gave you your chance –“

There’s nothing but a piercing pain in his neck as Deucalion runs his nails across it. Danny falls to the ground, his head spinning and the world fading around him. He hears Ethan scream and watches him rush toward Deucalion before everything fades.

\-- -- --

“Danny?”

Danny blinks his eyes. Everything’s blurry around him, but he doesn’t need to see to know who’s sitting by him. “Ethan?” His voice sounds ragged, and he struggles to get up. There’s a hand at his shoulder, pushing him back down.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Ethan says. He sounds worried.

“He’s awake?” Danny recognizes Scott’s voice.

“No, you idiot, Ethan was talking to thin air.” There’s no way that voice belongs to who he thinks it does.

Danny blinks a few more times, and everything comes into focus. Including Jackson Whittemore. “Jackson?”

“The one and only.”

“But you’re not supposed to be in Beacon Hills.”

“Well, I got a frantic e-mail from your mother saying that you’d been hospitalized. That some wild mountain lion attacked Ethan’s car.” He raises an eyebrow. “That’s about the worst excuse I’ve heard.”

“But you came?”

“She made it sound like you were about to die,” Jackson says with a shrug. Danny grins and starts coughing. His hand flies up to his throat.

“How did we… ?”

“Allison.” Scott speaks up this time. “She came with Lydia. Lydia had the clever idea of lacing some arrows with wolfsbane. She shot Deucalion, and the pack had to retreat. I mean, I’m sure they’ve been cured by now, but it was enough of a distraction to get them to leave and get you to a hospital in time.”

“Thank God someone has brains around here,” Danny says weakly. He looks around the room. Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, and Lydia are passed out on the couch in the room. There’s a moment before Allison enters the room with a tray of coffees.

“Danny!” She grins as she rushes over, careful not to spill the coffee. After setting them down on the table, she ruffles his hair. “I’d hug you, but I don’t want to hurt you. I’m so glad you’re all right. We were all so worried.”

Danny waves it away before looking around the room again. Ethan reaches down and takes Danny’s hand. He squeezes, and Danny squeezes back.

“Thanks for coming, Jackson.” Though he can tell that Jackson’s trying hard to appear apathetic, he knows he must have been fairly worried to travel back to Beacon Hills.

“Just try not to get yourself nearly killed again, okay?”

\-- -- --

It takes a while before Danny can be completely alone with Ethan. He’s exhausted, but he’s too afraid to fall asleep.

Ethan seems to be on the same page. He sits by Danny’s bed, running his fingers through Danny’s hair.

“Next time I tell you to run, will you do it?” Ethan asks.

“Yeah. I just got kind of… I mean, I’ve heard all about it in theory, but then seeing it all in real life –“ Danny shakes his head. “It’s kind of terrifying.”

“I know.”

They’re quiet for a few more moments before Danny asks another question. “Ethan?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to Aiden?”

“He’s back with the pack. They don’t know that he’s – I mean, he needs to pretend to be loyal to them, not me. He’s a good actor.” The last bit sounds more like he’s reassuring himself than Danny.

“He’ll be okay.”

“I really hope so.”

They fall quiet again, and Danny closes his eyes. It isn’t until he opens them again that he realizes that Ethan’s crying.

“Ethan –“

“What if he’s not? What if they kill him? It’ll be my fault.”

Danny wishes he has the strength to get up and hold him. Instead, he just sets a hand on Ethan’s knee and squeezes.

\-- -- --

When Danny wakes up, there’s something wrong. The lights are off in the room, but Danny immediately notices the two sets of glowing, red eyes.

“You betrayed the pack. Deucalion would come out here himself, but Scott’s little, idiot girlfriend decided to hit him with wolfsbane.” Kali’s voice fills the room, and Danny does his best to keep his breathing level.

“Is he dead?” Ethan asks.

“Dead? No. Just healing.” She snarls, and, as Danny’s eyes slowly adjust, he can see their outlines.

“Pity.”

Kali growls again. There’s the sound of scuffling, and suddenly a louder growl. They both move up. Kali leaps in Danny’s direction, but Ethan blocks her, throwing her to the ground. There’s the sound of a thud and a yelp as Ethan falls to the ground. Danny struggles in his bed, and both heads turn to him.

“Don’t even think about it –“

Kali’s faster, but the door slams open. Light floods the room, and Aiden rushes in, moving forward and blocking Danny. His eyes glow, and he snaps his jaw at Kali.

“Aiden, not you too?” She clicks her tongue. “I had such high hopes in you.”

They move quickly, and end up against the wall. Ethan rushes to Danny’s side, covering him; though, this time, he doesn’t turn his back from Aiden and Kali. The two of them scratch at each other’s faces, and Kali howls as Aiden bites her.

There’s no time to react before Kali lashes out. Her hand swipes out, and her nails carve up, from Aiden’s stomach to his throat. The sound he makes is no louder than a whimper before he slouches to the ground and collapses, back in human form.

Danny’s throat goes dry as Ethan tenses up beside him. He lets out a howl before springing. His hand swings out, and he slashes across Kali’s face. It goes across her eye, and she yelps, her hand reaching up. Ethan doesn’t stop. His hands keep going until she’s a bloody mess, limp and lying still on the ground.

“You bitch!” His voice his horse, and he shakes as he finally stops hitting her. There’s no doubt in Danny’s mind that Kali’s dead, and his stomach churns. There’s the sound of footsteps down the hall, and Ethan turns to Aiden, grabbing his body and cradling him in his arms.

“Aid, c’mon, stay with me.”

Aiden’s eyes flutter open, and he lets out a small chuckle. “I always did need to keep an eye out on you. But you’ll have a new pack that’ll do –“ Aiden shivers and coughs, more blood spattering Ethan’s face. “Sorry.”

“No, no, you’re okay. We’re already in a hospital. You’re gonna be fine. You’re okay.”

Danny’s head reels. He tries to get up, but he’s too dizzy to do it, and the sight of this much blood is making him weak. He focuses in on Ethan and stumbles forward.

“Ethan, I’m scared.” Aiden’s voice shakes, and Ethan lets out a sob.

People appear in the doorway, and there’s the sound of swearing. Doctor’s rush in, and they grab Aiden away from Ethan. Ethan trembles, staying on his knees, and Danny hobbles over.

“You’ll be fine without me, kid.” Aiden lets out another raspy cough before disappearing out of the door, held up by doctors.

\-- -- --

Aiden’s funeral is the following Tuesday.

Danny’s never seen Ethan this emotionally removed, practically dead. He doesn’t sleep or eat, and he doesn’t respond to Danny more than by leaning against him. Considering the recent events, his parents let Ethan sleep at their house. Danny hears Ethan sneaks out late at night to cry, but he knows better than to follow.

The service is small, and it consists of students and their parents. Danny’s surprised his hand doesn’t break considering how hard Ethan squeezes it, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have the heart to.

Ethan stays long after everyone else leaves, curled up by Aiden’s grave. He stays until the sun starts setting. Even though he knows the rest of the Alpha pack is out there, he also knows that Scott’s pack and Derek’s pack are out there, keeping watch.

Danny stands there, giving Ethan enough space until Ethan finally pulls himself up. His eyes are glassed over, and he moves to Danny, falling against him for support.

“I can’t do it without him.”

Ethan sounds so little and so afraid, and Danny knows that there’s nothing he can say to take that feeling away.

“How am I supposed to just keep on going? It’s my fault. It’s _my fault_.”

For the first time since the night it happened, Ethan breaks down crying against Danny. He sobs and screams up to the sky, and when he falls to his knees, he pulls Danny down with him.

Danny holds him, crying as well as he tries to think of something to say besides, “I’m here,” because, as much as Ethan loves him, he’s not enough to replace the brother Ethan’s lost.

\-- -- --

Danny clutches onto Ethan’s shoulders as Ethan thrusts in. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, and Ethan gives him a moment to adjust. “You okay?” Ethan asks. He presses a kiss to Danny’s lips, and Danny nods.

“I love you.”

Ethan manages a small smile. “Love you too, you idiot.” He pulls out before thrusting back in, and Danny’s back arches. One hand continue holding onto Ethan, and the other falls to the sheets, clawing at them.

“Eth –“

Ethan presses another kiss to his lips, quieting him, and Danny arches upwards to meet each thrust.

It doesn’t take long before Danny can feel Ethan’s muscles quivering. Ethan whimpers, and Danny watches his face as he comes. Ethan’s shoulders stretch back, and Ethan bites his lower lip. When Ethan stills, his breathing is ragged, and his hand falls to Danny’s cock.

Danny doesn’t take too much longer to come, and, when he does, Ethan falls against his chest, not bothering to clean anything up. He wraps an arm around Danny and leans his head against his shoulders, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

\-- -- --

“I think Derek’s upset that you didn’t join his pack,” Scott says.

“Yes, because Mr. Broods-a-Lot needs another reason to sulk around,” Stiles adds, rolling his eyes. “I swear, I’ve never seen anyone frown nearly as much as him.”

“I just trust you more,” Ethan says. He glances down at his hands, and Danny presses a kiss to Ethan’s cheek. It’s obvious that Ethan’s nervous about this, nervous about being a Beta. Not many Alphas relinquish their Alpha powers, but it’s the only thing that’s safe for Ethan for the time being.

“I’m proud of you,” Danny says in his ear.

“At least someone is.” Ethan sighs and straightens his back. “So, is there some sort of pack initiation thing or… ?”

“Does beating us at a game of COD count as an initiation rite? Because I think it should be,” Stiles says. “Because no one beats me.”

“It’s easy to beat him,” Allison says, biting down on an apple and rolling her eyes.

“I’m offended.” Stiles crosses his arms, and Lydia rolls her eyes.

“You don’t need to if you don’t want to,” Lydia says.

“I take it you’re not good at it?” Ethan asks. Lydia looks up at him, and her eyes narrow.

“Lydia dominates,” Isaac says.

“She just chooses not to play,” Boyd finishes.

“Right…”

“You can doubt all you want. I don’t need to prove it to you,” Lydia says.

“She will anyway at some point,” Stiles says, frowning. “I don’t know how she’s so good…”

Danny knows it’ll take them both a while to get used to everything that’s changed, but, as he looks around, he can’t help but think that everything’s going to be all right.


End file.
